Matulda and the Lighthouse(Book)
by Triple Lights
Summary: When Matulda befriends a lighthouse, she will experience live experiences. The lighthouse changed her life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is marked as July, 2015, Month of Matilda. (Read my Profile, it explains this)

Chapter 1

Matulda was your average day girl. Reading books and cooking pancakes for her parents. She also enjoyed exploring. She would go to her backyard daily looking for new adventures and minerals. But today was different. She would find something that would make her see life in a new way.

On a Saturday afternoon, she skipped on rock as a routine. But this time, a 50-foot light house was spotted in the distance. Matulda ran towards it as fast as possible. She never saw a red and white striped light house before. Actually, this is the first time she has ever seen one despite being 12 and living next to a dock. Matulda decided to show her family what she found so she picked up the 50-foot light house and carried it to her house. It was practically night time and her family was having dinner. Matulda's parents would never come out of the house and she wanted them to see it before it might disappear so she threw it at the house, face-up. Most of the roof broke and the house slammed into the kitchen, right smack in the middle. The family were amazed at such thing.

"Harold, what do you think it is?" Matulda's mom asked.

"How should I know, I only lived here for 50 years!" gazing at the thing.

"I found it next to the shore" said Matulda. "It was all alone and no one was there to claim it so I brought it home!" she said cheerfully. "Can I keep it! Please!" pleaded Matulda.

"Hmmm. Well, it requires a lot of responsibility. You have to clean it, feed it, find a place for it to stay." She said to Matulda. "I heard that Billy across the street found something like this and now he's broken. If you talk to him, he will open an error box saying, " has stopped responding" whispering to Harold.

"Oh pretty please!" pleaded Matulda.

"Oh alright then, wait, what gender is it?" questioned Harold.

"Oh don't be silly Harold, it's obviously a rock. All plants have no gender." teasing Harold.

"Fine, could you be a deer and pass me the mashed potatoes honey." Harold asked.

Matulda's mom repeatedly jammed her fist trying to free the mash potatoes under the rock. "I believe the rock beat you to it Harold." Matulda's mom chuckled. "I believe we should name it. How about Ashely?"

"No, that's a girl name." exclaimed Harold.

"Fine, what about Andy." Stated Matulda's mom.

"No, then it could be a girl and then we would have to sign legal papers to change its name." exclaimed Harold.

"What about Rocky." Said Matulda. "Not boyish or girly."

"Honey, can I have mashed potatoes."

"Harold, we already established that Rocky ate them." Matulda's mom said.

" _Wait, if mash potatoes cost money and money is the root of all evil…_ " Standing up and pointing at the rock, "That's evil, we have to stay away from it!" he shouted.

"Dad! How could you, Rocky is the bestestest friend I ever had. Ok, only friend, but that doesn't mean you have to be mean to… it." sobbed Matulda as she carried it to her bedroom.

Matulda placed Rocky on the side of her bed, destroying half her bedroom. "Don't worry Rocky, I think your nice." She whispered, kissed it and turned off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Matulda woke up to sunshine flooding her entire room. She turned to her side.

"Good morning… ROCKY!" Matulda was shocked that the 50-foor light house vanished in one night.

She raced into the kitching shouting it's name over and over again but no response.

"What's the problem Matulda?" her Dad questioned.

"Well, Rocky ran away, probably because of what you said last night." She said storming off into the backyard.

As Matulda searched everywhere, she decided to check the docks again. Without a doubt, Rocky was there.

"There you are Rocky! Oh don't you ever go running off again." Matulda hugged the lighthouse and carried it back to her house. "Rocky, did you gain weight?"

Matulda decided that if Rocky was going to stay, she would have to teach it new tricks.

"Rocky, this is a baseball" holding up the ball. "Now when I throw this at you I want you to react. Ready? Go!" She threw the baseball at Rocky but Rocky didn't do anything. "Well, that's a start. That's ok, we have all day to practice." So she continued to throw the baseball at Rocky till the end of the day. At the end of the day, Matulda invited her parents to the backyard to see what she done all day.

"Ready Rocky!" she shouted. No response. With all her might, she threw the baseball higher than usual.

It didn't appear to do anything at first but a few seconds later, Rocky fell over! Destroying a bit more of the house.

"See mom and dad, Rocky is in good hands because I can train him! He's playing dead right now."

Rocky didn't move.

"Come on Rocky, show them you were playing around." Matulda said worried.

"Harold, I don't feel a pulse!" as Matulda's mom put her hand on the rock's door.

"I'll get the car, Matulda! Come on, we'll take it to the hospital."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They put Rocky of the top of their car and drove off to the hospital. At the hospital, the doctors stated that they'll do the best they could so they put Rocky on a hospital bed and drove him around the hospital, destroying most of it. They used the defibrillator but since the rock was made out of metal, the nurse got a huge shock and died somehow.

"Mom, will Rocky be alright?" cried Matulda.

"Oh why oh course! I came here for a brain transplant and I couldn't feel better!" despite her stupidity.

"Matulda, you can see Rocky now." Said the nurse.

At Rocky's bed, Matulda pet Rocky.

"We had to put a bandage and a sticker on him." Running her hands along the dents, "It appears that she's…

"It has no gender." corrected Matulda.

"Uh. Ok? It appears to be abused. What happened to it?" asked the nurse.

"I kept throwing baseballs at it."

"That explains it. Don't you see Matulda. The rock must be allergic to baseballs!" shouted the nurse.

"Don't be stupid, it's just adopted like 2 days ago. It likes baseballs. It must not know what a baseball is. Poor Rocky."

"Well I not sure how you're going to pay for the walls and ceiling being broken. Because of a large height, we had to shove him into the room and most the hospital is nearly destroyed." said the nurse angrily.

"Ummmmmmm… PLOT HOLE!" shouted Matulda as she threw a smoke bomb in the nurses face and ran off with Rocky.

Back at the house Matilda got ready for bed when she heard creaks from the rock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The door of the lighthouse opened and out came a guy that obviously was stoned and kept asking what date it was.

"Mom! Rocky just gave birth! It's a boy!" screamed Matulda as she raced to the kitchen.

"Don't be silly, that means it's a girl."

"That means her name should be more feminism. Like Rockyy." stated the Dad.

"No dad. I did research on what species it is. Turns out it's not a rock. It's a huge candy cane prop!"

"Um. Hey, I need help please." as the stranger stumbled down the stairs.

"There's the baby I was talking about. Awww, he took his first steps and words." said Matulda.

"Me and your dad will take it to the adoption center. You wait her for the night, ok."

"That's cool, me and Rockyy will go around exploring the neighborhood."

"Are you sure Matilda? It's pretty late."

"Oh don't you worry mom, I'll be back soon." As Matulda grabbed her jacket and picked up Rockyy.

Matulda and Rockyy first went to the corner store to buy a 12-pack. They visted many stores after and even walked on the high way. Well, stumbled.

"Hey. Rockyyyy. You silly candy… bane. I gotta idea that'll make this night suuper special!" as Matulda try to put words together. They went to a warehouse and bought a tank of propane and a box of matchs.

"Accordin to my reachurch… and the authur not knowin how science wurkss. I can. I can lite this ball of gasses and explode that staut." Pointing at the stature in the center of the city. Without thinking she automatically lit it off. The propane tank went flying and finally smashed at the bottom of the statue and the rest collapsed on moving cars and people.

"WOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE'S NO CONCEQUENCES!" Matulda shouted without understanding what she was saying.

They both returned home safety before their parents came.

"We gotta do that agun some daays." She shouted obnoxiously without waking up her parents.

But there were consequences.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It began as a normal day. Macula was making pancakes for her parents and Rockyy was watching television when there was a knock at the front door.

"Who could that be at 8 in the morning?" questioned Matulda walking to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw two officers.

"OH NO! The Po Po are here to take us away!" Matulda decided to calm down because who could arrest a little girl. Right?

"Hello officers?" worried Matulda.

"Hello little girl, are your parents' home?" one of the officer said.

"Yes, there was a crime scene near…" looking in the house and spotting Rocyy "There he is Charles!" the other officer yelled as they intruded the home.

"You are under arrest Mr. Candy Cane for the damage of town square!" he continued yelling as he fails to put hand cuffs on the candy cane. Doing so, he tilted the candy cane over and shouted for Back up for a candy cane running away.

Weeks later in court, Matulda arrived to court with Rockyy.

"Ma'am, do you know this candy cane?" the judge asked.

The air in the court room was sense and Matulda's eyes were watery. She knew that Rockyy. If anything, she sould have gone to jail. But Matulda was a douche.

"No, I don't know that candy cane." She said crying.

"Rockyy in here by sentenced for 26 years in jail." shouted the judge as he pounded his gavel.

As they took the Candy cane away, Matulda cried for she had broken a powerful bond that she created. The bond of friendship.

The End


End file.
